Snow is falling everywhere
by AnimegirlKiki
Summary: [formaly Hiccups][COMPLETE] All the stories have snow in them some how. Last chapter is the lovely NaruHinata. With spring comes new hope.
1. NarutoHinata

AN: This one was inspired by my little brother. I was loading Naruto the Movie when I heard a weird nose and turned to here my little brother hiccupping. This just for some reason it popped into my head. Just a fluffy drabble. Heehee.

Disclaimer: Me no own. Me just drool over the fact that the fillers for the show are going to end in Feb 2007 and THE TIME SKIP EPISODES ARE GOING TO START BOO-YA!!!!!!!! (Doing a happy dance) (Therefore they are as old as they are in time skip just after he came back….drools when thinks of older Naruto…so hot for a cartoon…. (Winks)

-----------

Hiccups

Hinata Hyuga was training in the snow during the late evening.

Whack, Whack!

Hinata's hands hit the wooden posts with dull thuds. Her indigo hair swaying with her as she turned, sweat rolling down her fair face, her crystal eyes narrowed in concentration. She was extremely hot from all the training and decided to stop for the night. She sighed and then suddenly they came.

"_hiccup_!"

The Hiccups.

Now Hinata was a little shocked. Though she had had them before, it was a long time ago. She giggled then hiccupped at the same time. It was a funny noise which made her giggle even more. She sighed/hiccupped and thought that she had better wait for them to go away before she went back inside. She figured that her father probably would look down on her for doing something so undignified. So she scrapped the snow off the top of the training post and sat on it.

"_Hiccup_!"

Coming back from a hard day of training, Naruto Uzumaki was walking slowly watching the snow drift down from the sky. He was enjoying it for it didn't snow that often in Kohona. ((I mean come on they live in the FIRE country!)). He looked up from the road to see the Hyuga mansion wearing a light blanket of snow. Looking at it made his mind wonder about the two Hyuga cousins.

"_Wonder how Neji and Hinata are, I haven't seen them lately_."

As Naruto walked through the snow banks around the Hyuga training grounds as a short cut home, he heard a weird little squeak. Well, it was more like something between a hiccup and a giggle. When he hide behind a tree and looked at the training ground, he saw a long haired girl sitting on a post. He started at the back of her head and thought,

"_Is that…is that Hinata?"_ The blonde shinobi wasn't sure. Last time he had seen her, her hair was short and so was her height. She looked to be a bit taller and her hair was much longer. But when the girl turned her head to look at a star, he saw the side of her face and there was no mistaking it, it was Hinata. Naruto noticed that her face was much fairer than when he had last seen her.

"_Wow, Hinata has really gotten pretty since I've been gone." _

"_Hiccup_!" squeaked Hinata again.

"_Uh? Hinata's got the hiccups_?" Naruto thought for a moment then got a sneaky idea. When Sakura got the hiccups, he would sneak up behind her and scare the heck out of her. True, when she hit him on the head it hurt, but it always chased Sakura's hiccups away, maybe it would work for Hinata too. So, as quiet as he could be, he snuck around Hinata and tipped toed behind her from the right. (She was looking to the left of her). As slowly as he could in the snow, he went right up to her.

Hinata was looking at the stars unaware of the hyperactive boy that was plotting to scare her hiccups away. She looked to see in the gaps of the snow clouds the star cluster of the Uchiha clan fan symbol. She hiccupped again.

"_Umm, I wonder how long my hiccups will last_."

Well, if Naruto's plan worked, about three seconds. He straightened up and waited for Hinata to turn her head with a smirk on his face. Hinata looked at the Uchiha clan symbol for a second longer then turned to see if she could see the Hyuga clan symbol in the sky. Instead she saw for a brief second a pair of beautiful Cerulean blue eyes before she was cut off guard so badly she slipped off the post.

Hinata braced herself waiting to feel the ground but instead of the cold snowy ground, she felt a pair of strong warm arms wrapped gently around her holding her bride style. Hinata blushed, when she realized whose blue eyes she had seen. Blushing a deep red, the kunoichi looked up to see her childhood crush Naruto, looking at her with an apologetic look upon his handsome face.

"Sorry Hinata, I didn't mean to scare you that bad."

"T-that's okay Naruto."

He gently placed her on her feet and just stood there for a moment looking at each other.

"_Boy, Hinata has really grown up while I was gone and more than one way…crap, damn you Jiraiya…"_

"_Naruto has grown a lot_." Thought Hinata to herself as she looked down at the snow around Naruto's feet, not noticing that Naruto too had going a little pink in the face. She slowly looked up to see Naruto looking at her.

"Hinata, how are you? I haven't seen you in like, forever, how are you and Neji doing?"

Hinata gave a weak smile and said,

"W-we are getting along fine. You not only changed my life but you changed Neji as well. He is much kinder than what he used to be. He even made Jonin. I-I have made Chuunin."

"WOW! That's great Hinata-Chan!" he smiled one of his famous smiles.

Hinata was a little startled that Naruto had called her Hinata-Chan, she blushed even harder (if that was even possible), and said,

"T-thank-k you Naruto-kun."

Naruto tilted his head at her then asked,

"Hinata, why do you blush so much when you're around me?"

Hinata went wide eyed. She looked down and try to speak but her shy nature over took her and her voice faltered. If only she just could build up enough courage to tell him how she felt about him. Naruto looked at her thoughtfully. She was always nervous and for some reason Naruto thought it was really cute. He started to laugh which made Hinata look at him wondering why he was laughing.

"What?"

"Oh nothing. It's just you're so cute when your all nervous like that."

Hinata smiled a small smile at him, blushing a lighter shade this time.

Naruto looked up at the gray sky, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yeah know, I don't think I've laughed like that….well for a while. No wait, there was that one time when I was training with Jiraiya that he was smacked unconscious by that one really big woman. Now THAT was funny, he was out for like, three days I think. That stupid pervert."

Hinata looked at Naruto with a sad face. She knew Naruto and Sakura were still hurting from Sasuke leaving. Hinata very calmly went up Naruto and wrapped her arms around him. Naruto looked at her for a moment and then wrapped his arms around her.

"It's okay Naruto, you'll get him back. I just know it."

"Thanks Hinata."

For what seemed like hours, the two just stood there holding each other, as the snow fell from the sky. All the while, Hinata's mind was racing.

"_Should I tell him_?"

She looked up to see Naruto's eyes closed a sad look still on his face.

"N-Naruto-kun?"

"Hmm? Oh sorry Hinata, I'm just worried about Sasuke and if I'm strong enough…."

"Naruto, it's alright, you are the strongest Ninja I know, even stronger than Neji-san. Don't give up Naruto. Like you always say b-believe it."

Naruto smiled a wide smile and said,

"Thanks Hinata. I guess I was just missing having someone to talk to."

"You can always talk to me." Smile Hinata back. Naruto looked at her thoughtfully for a moment then asked,

"Hey, Hinata, is there anything you wanted to tell me?"

For a moment Hinata wasn't sure what to do. But then, she remembered that she had promised herself that she wouldn't run away anymore and that this was the perfect chance to do so. She thought for a moment and then she smiled shyly and said in a soft voice,

"I d-do have something I wanted to tell you."

"Um what did you say?" asked Naruto leaning forward to hear her better. With that she made her move. She stood on her tippy toes and kissed him, taking Naruto for a spin now.

Naruto eyes widened as he looked at Hinata. Sly little Hinata. She kissed HIM. It then hit him why Hinata stuttered and blushed around him so much. ((TOOK HIM LONG ENOUGH! OMG!!))

Naruto slowly closed his eyes and kissed back, a blush coming into _his_ face.

"_This is the best kind of revenge I've ever gotten and she smells so good…like lavender…_."

So there they stood, on the Hyuga training grounds in the middle of the night, during a snow storm, doing nothing less but kissing. And what a kiss it was. It was a good five minutes before they broke part. Well after all, she had wanted to tell him how she felt for a few years now therefore she was going to give her all. And Naruto…well he is Naruto after all.

The couple just stood there after they broke apart, looking at each other, watching each others breath in the cold air.

"H-Hinata."

"Hai-i."

"Is that what you wanted to tell me?"

"Y-yes."

"Just checking." Naruto smiled and looked into her lavender eyes and then laughed.

"This is going to be hard to tell everyone."

Hinata looked at him funny and asked,

"Tell everyone what?"

"We got together thanks to your hiccups."

Hinata blushed then laughed along with him. Naruto loved the sound of her sweet laugh.

"Come on, I'd better get you inside or Neji will kill me if he found out that I let you stand outside in the cold then you ended up sick or something."

Hinata simply nodded and they both walked to the gates of the Hyuga mansion, hand in hand. They kissed each other good bye and before she went in Hinata thought for a moment and called out to her blonde love,

"Naruto!"

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

He smiled.

"I love you too, Hinata-Chan. Believe it."

And as he walked away, Naruto smiled to himself. Scaring most defiantly was the best way to cure the hiccups.

----------

_Fluffy fluffy fluffy fluff_ and somewhat pointless but a Hinata/Naruto flick in which they kiss never less. LoL, Kiki

P.S-Review if that is what you wish. (Wish I could get Naruto and Hinata together….Pouts while thinking about it and eating ice cream.) Lol.


	2. ShikaTemari

AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!!! Ah, how I loooove the sugar rush! Here is the drabble I said I would do. This is gift for those who wanted me to do more with this one. So Merry Christmas. I've had this idea for a while anyway so no better time then now.

Naruto: Here Kiki-chan, here's something for you from me.

ME: OOOO! Gimme! Arigatou! (rips paper off and finds nothing but a card)

Card: Remember, you do not nor will you probably ever own Naruto, Harry Potter, or anything else like that so remember that.

Me: (looks at card then glares at Naruto, eye twitching)

Naruto: Uh…..Kiki-chan?

Me: You got three seconds (cracking knuckles)

Naruto: WAIT THIS IS SUPPOSE TO BE THE SEASON OF PEACE!!!!! AAAAA!!!!

ME: IT WILL BE AFTER I GET MY HANDS ON YOU!!!!

LoL, Kiki

Enjoy the fluffy goodness.

P.S- This is all time-skip stuff. Just F.Y.I.

----------

Troublesome Christmas

Now Temari is fair tempered. Some of the time. And this was one of the times when she wasn't. She had to deliver some papers and junk to Tsunade-sama in the village hidden in the leaves. Most of the time she didn't mind traveling there. When it was warm.  
It was almost Christmas and it had begun to snow just as Temari had gotten closer to the Leaf village. Being from a dessert, she was use to 100 degree heat. It was right now only about 20 degrees.

"ACHOO! Rotten snow." Grumbled the sand ninja as she walked though the knee-high snow, hugging herself as closely as she could. She was only wearing her purple kimono therefore she had long lost the feeling in her feet and legs, her fan dragging in the snow.

She sneezed again, cursing the snow and Gaara for not warning her about it as she reached the gates to the now white Leaf village. She was almost there when she tripped on a hidden rock and began to fall. She braced herself for cold and wet snow but suddenly felt a warm arm instead. She looked up to see the lazy bum, Shikamaru Nara, with a disgruntled look on his face.

"Troublesome woman, what are you doing here and only in that light outfit?"

Temari straightened herself out then turned to him and said in equally disgruntled voice,

"Gaara sent me to deliver some stuff to the hokage, and forgot to tell me that it was snow here. What are you doing smart ass?"

"Watching you freeze for a start. You're getting really pale."

"No, ya think baka?" growled Temari as she started to walk towards the gate again, only to sneeze. Shikamaru watched the very pitiful site for a minute then sighed.

"_Women are going to be the end of me_." He thought as he walked up behind her, took off his brown hooded coat he was wearing then scooped Temari up and started carrying her to the gate. Temari was so surprised by the gesture that for a minute she was pink in the face and her usual sharp tongue was silent. She did recover though and said,

"What do you think you are _doing_?" stressing her words at him.

"Keeping you from getting frost bite that's what." He growled back. Temari suddenly realized that his face was a little pink too and she didn't think it was from the cold. She stayed total quiet until they were on the other side of the gates on the clear and salted side walks. She went to give back the brown haired ninja his coat back but he told her to foget it.

"Don't worry about it, I've got others and besides, that's the stupid coat Ino got for me last Christmas. I really never liked it."

"Oh, okay thanks."

Temari turned to head to the hokage's office when Shikamaru called out to her,

"Hey, if you're not doing anything later, Me, Choji, and Ino are having a small Christmas buffet at the BBQ place. If you don't have any thing else better to do, join us. I wouldn't if Ino didn't make me, holidays can be so troublesome."

Temari chuckled and said,

"Sure, I'll think about it."

"Okay, see ya."

Temari as she went towards the Hokage's office thought about how Shikamaru had acted.

"He's never done anything like that before. And what was with the pink face and asking me to join him and his team for Christmas? Does he…?"

Temari gave Tsunade the documents, wished her a Merry Christmas, and then went to where Shikamaru said to go. Temari looked around as she walked, the wreaths and lights all over the place decorated for Christmas. She never really enjoyed Christmas all that much, they never really had celebrated it back home when she was a kid. Sure, she would give out cards, and wish people "Merry Christmas" and give her brothers little gifts but that was about it. Like Shikamaru, she found most holidays a bit "troublesome". As she reaced the BQQ place, she could already hear Choji ordering a big order of ribs. She smiled a small smile as she entered. As she did, she saw the three at one of the tables near the front, Choji in between Ino (close to the wall) and Shikamaru (close to the door). When Temari entered, the three turned and greeted her.

"Heyyy, Temari!" smiled Choji glancing at Shikamaru with a smirk.

"Hi Temari-chan! You came!" giggled Ino.

"Hey." Said Shikamaru in his typical tone of voice. Temari noted that Shikamaru now had a green coat with the leaf village embroidered on the back of it on his chair.

She smiled and sighed and said,

"Yep, baka here invited me and I'm not really in the mood to go through the snow so, here I am."

Temari to her surprise had a nice time. She and Choji had a good laugh and even challenged each other to a rib eating contest while Ino cheered the two on and Shikamaru watched and judged. (Not by choice I should add.)

After a while it was getting dark, so everyone started to go their ways. Choji waved good bye to the other two and left in the opposite direction the other two where going. Temari started to head towards the hotel where she was going to stay at when Shikamaru asked her what she was going to do.

"I'm going to stay at the hotel then leave sometime tomorrow why?"

"You're going to spend Christmas Eve at a hotel?"

"Yeah well…"

"Why don't you come over to my place? Mum would flip to have some one else besides us for once for Christmas."

"I wouldn't be any trouble?"

"No more so than usual."

The thought of stay in a warm home with others instead of a luke warm hotel room by herself sounded good. For some strange reason, she liked the thought of spending more time with Shikamaru even if he was so lazy. She nodded; zipping up the coat that Shikamaru had given her and started to walk with the shadow ninja towards his place of residence.

As they walked neither of them said anything. Temari watched their breath float into the cold, the snow gently landing in Shikamaru's hair. She drew the coat closer to her body and took in his scent. It smelled like a leafy forest with a hint of tobacco no doubt from being around Asuma-sensei. She went to look at Shikamaru to find him looking at her. They locked eyes for a second then looked away, both with a tint of pink in their cheeks.

"What?" asked Temari looking back at Shikamaru.

"Nothing. Just noticed that you where smelling my coat."

"It's my coat and so what?"

Shikamaru just shrugged. Temari then got a sneaky idea.

"I was smelling it because it smells like you that's why."

Shikamaru cocked an eyebrow and said,

"What? You like my smell?"

"Maybe."

((Right now in the background the song "Christmas Wish" sung by Stacie Orrico starts to play….))

Shikamaru rolled his eyes at her response and then got a smug smile on his face.

"If you like so much, why don't cha walk closer to me then?"

Temari's eyes got a bit wide. Was Shikamaru actual capable of _flirting_? He was so lazy she never thought he would. Playing along, she said,

"Why should I? Why don't you?"

"Because."

"You're the one who likes my smell so much."

"For your information, I said MAYBE. I didn't say I liked it."

"You didn't say you didn't either."

Temari rolled her eyes this time, picked up some snow and then threw it at him.

"You baka." She laughed.

Shikamaru grinned at the sound of her angelic laughter then scooped up some snow and threw it at her laughing,

"Troublesome women. Can't you ever give a straight answer! What a drag!"

She picked up some more snow aimed, fired, and yelled back,

"Can't you ever go a day without saying "troublesome" or "what a drag?!"

As they walked (or should I say "ran") to Shikamaru's home, they tossed back and forth insults and snowballs. Just as they go to the large tree just before his house, the two paused to catch their breathes. Temari paused then pulled out her pig tails. Shikamaru watched as her honey blonde hair fell gracefully down around her face to her shoulders.

"Why did you take out your hair for?" not that he was complaining. She looked very good with it down.

"Just felt like it." She looked at him for a moment then said,

"Do you ever take your hair out?"

"Only when I sleep."

"Oh, so you never wash it?" she teased.

Shikamaru only glared at her with an amused smile. He straightened out and then looked up to the gray sky. Temari looked up too. Even though it was dark, it felt calm. Maybe because it was Christmas.

"_Let's make a Christmas wish together…."_

Temari then looked at him. She went over and raised her hands towards his face.

"What are you…?"

Slowly she pulled out his ponytail and looked at him with a soft face. He didn't look half bad with it down. She again took in his scent closing her eyes. Shikamaru looked at her thinking. He then asked softly,

"Hey Temari, is there anything special that you'd want for Christmas?"

"_This is my Christmas wish for you…."_

Temari looked at him right into his brown eyes ((brown right?)) and said with a sweet smile,

"I'm really not sure…" she paused then she realized…in a soft voice she whispered,

"I think I know."

Shikamaru looked at her puzzled but then when she closed her eyes, it only took the super genius about two seconds to figure it out. He smiled and then closed his eyes and kissed her on the lips. Once he had, Temari wrapped her arms around his neck and he wrapped his arms around her waist deeping the kiss as they did so. After about oh, 10 minutes give or take, they broke apart. They touched foreheads and then Shikamaru asked her,

"Was that it?"

Temari grinned wide and nodded.

"Well, what do you know, I finally found somebody easier to get stuff for than even Choji." He smirked.

Temari laughed and hand in hand, they walked slowly to Shikamaru's house. Once they got there, Shikamaru's mother was over filled with joy to say the least to have a guest. When his Mother took her upstairs to show her room, Shikamaru's dad smiled at his only son and asked,

"Is that the one?"

"Yep. Oh and dad do me a favor."

"What?"

"Keep your mouth shut. The last thing I need is Choji and Naruto annoying the hell out of me."

Shikamaru's dad laughed and promised he would. Later, Temari and Shikamaru went outside onto the veranda and watched the snow huddled together. After a while, Temari fell asleep, laying her head on Shikamaru's chest. He looked at her, then looked up to the sky and thought,

"Not too ugly, not too beautiful, just right for me. This Christmas wasn't as troublesome as I thought it would be. Who knew love was like this."

Shikamaru then kissed her softly and said to her,

"Merry Christmas, Temari-Chan. I love you."

"_This is my Christmas wish for you….."_

-------

Ta da! Fluffy goddness for all! Now if you don't mind, I have to go and play "Naruto clash of the ninja" that I got now and read my Naruto Anime profile so therefore,

Joy to the world,

LoLaughs and Love,

AnimegirlKiki

MERRY CHRISTMAS TO ALL AND TO ALL A GOOD NIGHT!!!!!!!


	3. TenTenNeji

AN: Okay, time now for a lovey-dovey Neji/TenTen flick! The idea that came to me for this was somewhat random and probably not really original, but I shall try to make it as instering as possible. Oh, and thank you to who review, I enjoy reading them!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto! If I did Asuma would be alive!!!! (whimper…)

------------

I don't throw snowballs

It was snowing in Kohona and Team Guy of course was training in the snow. It didn't matter that all the other teams went home and were now warm in front of the fire, nor did it matter that it was only about 10 degrees. No, team guy was too tough and full of "youthful fire" to go inside. In TenTen's brown keen eyes however, it was simple. Her team was a bunch of idiots. Two nut jobs and one that was just, well, in a class of his own. It got to the point were TenTen pretty much snapped.

"THIS IS CRAZY!" she yelled throwing her kunai down and throwing her fists into the air.

"Uh?" said all three of her male teammates turning to look at her.

"Oh, come on TenTen! Where's your youthful fire?" asked Guy looking at her surprised.

"IT FROZE ALONG WITH MY TOES, MY NOSE AND THE REST OF MY BODY!" she yelled hugging herself.

"EVEN MY HAIR BUNS ARE NUMB IF THAT IS EVEN POSSIBLE!"

"Hmmm," said Guy looking up at the clouds that was covering the village with a blanket of white snow,

"Well, maybe we should stop for now…."

"Aww, but Guy-s…"

"Shut up Lee before he changes his mind or I'll sew your lips together." The weapons master growled. Lee quickly shut up and Neji smirked. The three of them knew that when she said something like that she meant it and not even Neji dared to test her.

"Alright everybody, that enough training for now, we'll continue tomorrow, come on Lee lets go!"

"101 laps around town?"

"RIGHT LET'S TEST YOUR YOUTHFUL FIRE!"

"YES SIR GUY-SENSEI!"

The other two sweatdropped as their crazy sensei and probably just as crazy teammate started to run towards town, leaving them alone in the snow. The brown haired kunoichi sighed, and then slowly started to walk home. She suddenly heard the familiar sound of Neji hitting the post came to her ears. She turned to see her dark-haired, pale eyed teammate practicing.

"Aren't you going to go home?" she asked raising her eyebrows at him.

"The cold doesn't bother me that much you can go on ahead if you want." He replied simply.

TenTen rolled her eyes and started to plot a way to make him stop. It was obvious that it was getting to him, though his strikes where strong, his hands when he pulled them back were shivering.

She looked at her gloved hands, the snow, then back to Neji. She got an evil smirk on her face then she scooped up some snow and threw it at him. The Hyuga quickly turned thinking it was that knuckle-head Naruto, but instead saw his female teammate smiling at him cheekily. He just glared at her then turned back to his training. TenTen just started at him with disbelief. He barely blinked. She put her hands on her hips and said glaring,

"Well, aren't you going to throw one at me or do something?"

"Hyugas do not throw snowballs." He said simply not missing a beat.

"Oh really? Then you won't mind me throwing…(she bent over and scooped up some more snow.)…another one?" she smiled then threw another snowball.

It hit him on the side of the face making him to turn, only to get another one square in his face.

"You're just chicken because you know I got better aim than you." She laughed.

Neji glared at her and thought,

"_Fine. If that's the way you want to play…."_ The Hyuga genius put aside his pride and made a snow ball and threw it at TenTen. She easily blocked it, stuck her tongue out at him and said,

"What? Is that all that the great Neji Hyuga can do?" She then ran for it.

"Oh so _that's_ the way you want to play?" Neji smiled. He scraped up some more snow then gave chase after her.

The two threw chakra-powered snow balls at each other, their laughter ringing though the snowy forest. Neji caught up with her and grabbed her around the waist intending to make her to stop running. However, they're footing wasn't great and the two fell down a snow hill right into a tree, with the snow from the tree falling on TenTen and Neji.

The sound made a large noise and about 12 yards away, Kiba, Naruto and Sai who were sledging looked up at the sound.

"What was that?" asked Kiba looking around

"Dunno, but I'm gonna bet you two!" laughed Naruto sledging down the hill before the other two.

"Naruto! You jerk!"

Back with the couple….

The two wiped the snow off themselves to only find themselves in a well, a some what awkward position. Both were facing forward and TenTen was nicely sitting in Neji's lap. TenTen looked to only meet Neji's face. The looked at each other nose to nose for about a minute they were so shocked. Then when they got over it, the two blushed.

"I-I'm sorry Neji."

"No, it's okay, it was my fault. I should have looked before I grabbed you." ((such a gentlemen…when he wants to be))

Both knew that they had to get up but they got lost looking into each others eyes. Neji loved looking at TenTen's warm brown eyes. Every chance he got, he would try and get a quick glace at them.

TenTen loved Neji's white eyes. To most they were cold like he was but she knew better. She had seen the warmth in those white eyes and his were just so intelligent and deep. If she could of, she would just stare into them and get lost in them. For a few more minutes they just stared into each other's eyes until TenTen got red in the face and started to get up when Neji realized he didn't want her to get up. Without thinking without really knowing why, Neji gently pulled her arm back towards him and captured her lips in a fiery kiss.

TenTen's eyes widened. She couldn't believe that Neji was kissing her. She slowly closed her eyes and took full advantage of Neji's kiss.

So there was Neji Hyuga and TenTen the weapons master sitting in the snow, TenTen in his lap no less, tongues clashing. As suddenly as they came together, they broke apart. The two looked at each other while they caught their breathes. TenTen then placed her head on his chest, then said in a quiet tone,

"How long?"

"Since the day when we first trained together."

TenTen smiled and slowly got up, helping Neji as she did. She slipped a little and Neji subconsciously grabbed her waist to keep her from falling. Their noses touched and brown clashed with white. TenTen smiled at him and he smiled back. Only her eyes would be the only ones that could ever make him smile like he was now. Neji caught her in another kiss and when they pulled apart, he was wearing a very smug smile on his face. She gave an equally smug smile then threw some snow into his face. For a minute Neji just stood there in total shock while TenTen laughed her head off. The shinobi looked at the kunoichi with an evil grin then chased her again through the woods.

As the ran, they threw insults at each other, in a flirting manner. They passed Hanbi on the way, though they didn't noticed her. She stood there rooted to the spot, watching her cousion and TenTen-chan chasing each other. The youngest Hyuga just stared after them in disbelieve. She thought to herself,

"_Okay, first sister is acting all happy and on cloud nine, then I found out she is going out with Naruto Uzumaki, now Neji-kun is running around after TenTen-chan flirting with her. WHAT THE HECK IS GOING ON AROUND HERE?! IS THERE SOMETHING IN THE SNOW OR WHAT?!_"

Hanbi's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by Konohamaru.

"Hey, Hanbi-chan, what cha doing?"

"Oh, hello Konohamaru. Going to town."

"Can I walk with you?"

"Uh, sure I guess."

"Um, Konohamaru?"

"Yeah?"

"Have you noticed that everyone is acting strange lately?"

"You mean like your sister and Naruto and now I think your cousin and his teammate?" he said looking after the just mentioned couple.

Hanbi shook her head yes.

"Yeah I know, and Naruto told me that one of his friends Shikamaru is going out with that sand –ninja girl. Maybe it's got something to do with the snow."

"Yeah, that's what I was thinking too…"

Back with TenTen and Neji…..

They ran all the way to town, slowly down when they came in sight of the ramen stand, where Naruto, Kiba, Shikamaru, and Sai where all sitting, eating ramen to stay warm.

Naruto looked up to see the two chuckling then called out to the two,

"Hey! Do you two think you could do something with you baka sensei and baka teammate?" he complained to the two.

"Uh?"

"They have past us what? How many times now?"

"52 times." Sighed Shikamaru.

The twos' eyebrows went high then turn to see the two go past them.

"COME ON LEE YOU CAN DO BETTER THAN THAT!"  
"YES SIR!"

TenTen sighed while Neji shook his head and she said,

"Sorry guys, I'm afraid nobody can stop those two when they start."

Just then, Hinata and Temari with very confused looks on their faces came up to the group. Temari pointed her finger towards the direction where the two green beasts of Kohona had just gone and asked,

"Was that the bushy brow kid and his sensei?"

"I'm afraid so." Shrugged TenTen as Hinata started to giggle.

Neji and TenTen waved good-bye to their friends then slowly started to walk home. As they walked away, Hinata noticed to her happiness that the two where holding hands. She smiled softy and then turned to talk to her boyfriend. Happy that Neji had finally found love.

The snow started to come down again as the two walked hand in hand. TenTen went to turn to her house when Neji turned with her.

"Uh, why are you following me home?"

"I'm not following you, I'm walking with you."

TenTen grinned then said,

"Only boyfriends do that."

"And what makes you think that I'm not your boyfriend?"

"Because you haven't asked."

"Okay fine then." Neji stopped and turned TenTen to look at her.

"TenTen, would you be my girlfriend?"

TenTen got a cheekily look on her face and said,

"I dunno….I may need a little proof that you care for me."

Neji smiled, then leaned in and kissed her. Then to her surprise, he picked her up bridal style, and carried her to her front step.

He gently let her down and said,

"Need any more?"

TenTen smiled a gentle smile and said,

"No, I think I got all the proof I need." She kissed him on the cheek then whispered "Yes" Into his ear.

She unlocked the door and said,

"Wanna come in for some hot chocolate?" Neji smiled and said,

"That would be nice."

So in to the early evening, the couple sat in front of the fire place, drinking hot chocolate and enjoying each others company. It started to get late, and so Neji had to get home. Just as he stepped out onto the step in front of the door, TenTen kissed him on the cheek. Neji smiled, and kissed her good-bye. Just as they broke apart, Neji whispered softly to her,

"I love you."

TenTen's eyes teared up a little bit, and then she said,

"I love you too."

The two kissed good-bye and he left. Unknown to the two, two certain green dressed ninja were sitting in a tree….

"Hey, Guy, did they just…?"

"Yes, Lee I think so!"

"Good! It's about time! I shall go tell the others!" (We all know what is going to happen to him later….Heehee wonder who will beat him up more, Neji or TenTen….)

Guy smiled after Neji and thought,

"_Losing to Naruto was the beginning now TenTen will show him the rest of the way on what it means to be a truly great ninja…" _

When Neji got home, Hinata saw him, smiled, and said,

"So, how was your walk with TenTen-Chan?"

Neji walked to his room, stopped at the door, turned his head to look at his cousin with a smile and said,

"Very nice."

"You two made out didn't you?" asked Hanbi coming up behind Neji.

"What?!"

"I knew it, the blush in your face proves it."

"Oh, that reminds me how was your walk with Kohonamaru?" he asked with a smug grin. Hanbi's eyes got wide and knew that he had her. Hinata looked at her sister and said with grin,

"You and Konohamaru …?"

"Uh, gotta go!"

The two chuckled as the young Hyuga ran for it.

Neji suddenly remembered something and turned back to his other cousin and said,

"Oh, could you tell something to Naruto for me?"

"Uh, what?"

"Tell him he better not make you sad or I'll tear him apart." (He was grinning while he said this).

Hinata rolled her eyes and said she would. Neji then went into his room and closed the door. He looked out the window and watched the snow falling, and thought to himself,

"And I said I didn't throw snowballs. Who knew it was so much fun…."

End

----------

LOL.

You know, TenTen is the only one we don't know her last name besides Rock lee?! Any way, sorry the end was a bit on the random side. And before you perverts say anything, the tongue clashing is as far as I go. So don't get any ideas. Thank you to you who reviewed. I enjoy reading such fun reviews. More drabbles will probably come. Dunno why I am in such a Romanic mood, there must be something in the snow…. LoL, Kiki


	4. ChoIno

AN: This one is for my Bff Tim. He is a Choji/Ino fan (so he told me!) so I thought of this while doing the Ten/Neji one. (Dunno why I just did). Oh and speaking of Tim, If you put your name as "tim is sexy" or "Tim is hot" and say that my flicks suck, I will make your life hell the next time you call. There will be no flaming, especially from YOU! Anyway….

Disclamier: I don't own Naruto, if I did, there would be more romance in it! Believe it!

The Snowy Blues

"ACHOO...sniff…" Ino was sitting in her living room, a blue blanket wrapped around her, a cup of green tea on the table in front of her, her nose all red and eyes puffy. ((I thought she was scary before…(whack!)..ow…)) She sighed, then curled up on her couch and looked out the window. It was snowing; she was looking at it with a sad face.

"Man, when it finally snows, I get sick. What a drag! Urgg, I must be sick I'm starting to sound like Shikamaru…."

She sighed again at the thought of him. He probably wasn't going to stop by because he had to go with Temari do something and said he may have to go with her to Sunakagure. She sighed for a third time and then turned her back on the window and buried her face into the pillow on the couch. Not only that Choji wasn't around either…again she sighed.

"You know you sigh a lot when you're sick?"

Ino looked up to see her large teammate Choji, and in his hand he had a large plastic bag.

"Heard from your Mom that you were sick, sorry I couldn't come over yesterday, I was on a mission with Sai and Naruto."

Ino smiled at her kind friend and said,

"That's okay bet it was interesting."

"Yeah, Sai kept making fun of Naruto's…well I won't tell you it kinda weird and a guy thing I guess."

"Knowing those two it was. Yeah, no need to tell me the grimly details. What cha got in the bag Choji?" (Not that she didn't already know.)

"This? Oh, this is an old recipe of Mom's to cure colds. Thought you could use it."

"Oh thanks, it's nice of you. Though you might not want to come too close to me, you might catch whatever I got."

"It's okay Ino, I'm as strong as a Ox! I'll just go and make this up."

"_Sigh…just as big as one…but still sweet_." Thought Ino as sat up and draped the blanket over her shoulders.

After a couple of minutes Choji came in with two bowls of sort of chicken rice soup. It had lots of vegetables, chunks of chicken, lots of rice, and noodles.

"Wow! This looks great Choji!"

"Yeah, though you got to be careful it's…."

Ino took a bite and instantly got red in the face and her eyes watered. As though he knew that Ino would dig into before he could warn her, he gave her a glass of water.

She washed it down then said,

"Let me, (gasp) guess, curry?"

Choji laughed and nodded.

"Yep, that's the key to it, bet your sinuses are clear now?"

Ino just nodded.

The two finished the soup, and then Choji cleared it all up.

"Thanks Choji that did help."

"No problem."

Ino sighed again and went to pull her blanket over herself when Choji (being the sweet guy he is) pulled the blanket over her.

"Thanks Choji."

Choji then very boldly kissed Ino on the cheek. Ino looked at him funny then said,

"Are you going to go now?"

"Well-l, only if you want me too."

"Oh, please stay it's so lonely here. It would be nice to have some company." She said batting her eyelashes like she did when she begged. Choji laughed, he loved it when she did that. Matter of fact, he loved everything about her. The way she laughed, giggled, teased, the only real thing he was scared of was her temper. Besides that she was truly to him, an angel.

Ino smiled at Choji. It did not take her long to figure out that Choji had developed a secret crush for her. It was as obvious as Hinata's crush for Naruto was. And seeing as how they were now going out….

"Choji?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Do you love me?"

Choji went a little red in the face and started to stutter like Hinata.

"Well, u-uh, m-maybe."

Ino giggled and then leaned forward and whispered in his ear.

"I love you too, Choji-kun."

She then curled up beside him."

Choji looked at his blonde teammate; smiled and hugged her closed, and curled up with him. So together, the two slept on the couch while the snow fell to the ground outside.

Two days later…

"ACHOO! Sniff…."

"Strong as an ox huh?"

Choji could only shrug as his girlfriend forced him to take some medicine.

-------------

Kawaii…..To be honest most of this was very random so yeah….I mean, Choji/Ino is possible, though I am use to writing Sai/Ino scenes. Anyway, there is my romance fix for today. I JUST CAN NOT WAIT FOR THE TIMESKIP TO START ON FEB 15TH!!!! (Thank heaven for Fan subs and youtube!) BOO-YA! (Naruto looks so cool in the time skip) Anyway, I shall probably do an Anko/Kakashi and a Jiraiya/Tsunade before I am done so don't worry, when it is done you shall know! Oh, maybe, MAYBE a Sakura/Sasuke. Dunno yet. Let me know if you want it. I'm starting to feel like Shikamaru….., I mean, am a huge fan of the two I just don't know I feel so lazy...Hmmm, I am starting to ramble so I shall go….

LoL, Kiki


	5. JiraiyaTsunade

Heyyyy Everybody! Been on the busy side but here is another snow-filled romance this time with Tsunade and Jiraiya! Oh, and I'm not gonna do a Kakashi/Anko. So sorry to those if they wanted it. Going to do Sasuke/Sakura and then one last Naruto/Hinata and that's it. Anyway, on with the drabble! This one is kinda short but sweet I think at least.

Disclaimer: Naruto and Hinata are not together, therefore, I do not own Naruto. Sad I know.

Chapter Four

Jiraiya's Snow Angel

The Fifth Hokage, Tsunade, was sitting in her office, sipping green tea, ignoring the large pile of paperwork on her desk, and looking out the window admiring the snow.

"Yeah know, those papers aren't going to sign themselves."

Tsunade looked around to see her lifelong friend Shizune, standing in the door way with an amused look on her face and arms folded.

"Yeah, yeah…"

"Why don't you just go home for the night?"

"You're only doing that so you can get out the rest of that paperwork." Giggled Shizune.

"Yeah, and you're point is…?"

Shizune laughed again and said goodnight to the blonde hokage.

Not long after she left, she did as well.

It was bitter cold outside, Tsunade guessed about 0 degrees. Fortunately there was no wind and the stars were shining bright. As she walked with her coat wrapped around her tight, her breath swirled like smoke and disappeared out of sight. Tsunade was so busy thinking about her warm bath that she would have when she got home that she didn't notice where she was going and bumped into someone. A large, white haired, someone.

"Sorry, Jiraiya." Sighed Tsunade.

Jiraiya turned and looked down a little to see Tsunade with a black coat and a pink face.

"Hey Tsunade that's okay."

"So what perverted "research" are you doing now?"

"Hey, matter of fact I was just going home."

"From the bath house?"

"Yes, er. HEY!"

Tsunade snickered and shook her head. He was so predicable. His blonde student was getting to be the same way too. Lately when ever she was in town Naruto was hardly seen without the Hyuga heir Hinata. Tsunade smirked at her old teammate.

"Sorry but you and Naruto are just so easy to figure out sometimes its ridicules.

"Gee, thanks." The Sanin said rolling his eyes.

"You are too, going home early right? Bet you used the cold as an excuse to get out of signing papers?"

Tsunade glared at him which answered his question.

"How about I walk you home?" he asked looking down the road.

Tsunade glanced at him and sighed.

"Alright."

As the started to walk, Jiraiya walked awfully close to her.

"Try anything and you are dead."

"Uh? Oh thanks."

"I know you too well."

For a while they walked in a comfortable silence. Neither said anything. After a little bit Tsunade got a bit bored so she said,

"I hate the cold and the snow."

Jiraiya raised an eyebrow at her.

"Say what? You used to love it when it snowed back when we were genin. It was me who hated it and you took full advantage of that….

(_flashback)_

_A young Jiraiya and Orochimaru were walking in the snow and Jiraiya was donning extra layers of shirts and red earmuffs._

"_I hate the cold!" he grumbled. Suddenly, a large snowball came out of no where and hit him square in the face. Orochimaru looked at him then looked around to spot Tsunade sitting in a tree sticking her tongue at them. _

"_Got cha Jiraiya! That's pay back!"_

_Jiraiya shook his head to get the snow off and then glared at his teammate._

"_YOU KNOW I HATE THE COLD WEATHER!"_

"_Yeah duh, that's why I did it. I dunno why you hate the snow. I love it! It doesn't snow very often you should enjoy it while it's still here! Right Orochimaru?"_

_The black haired teammate shrugged._

"_I'm not too fond of the cold myself."_

_Tsunade rolled her eyes._

"_You two are no fun sometimes you know that." She then jumped down and threw another snowball at Jiraiya who barely dodged._

"_HA! YOU MISSED YOU FLA-"_

_SPALT! Tsunade quickly gave Jiraiya another snowball before he could finish his sentence._

_(end flashback)_

Tsunade laughed her loud booming laugh at the thought of the old memory. Jiraiya smiled at her.

"You were a snow angel to me…" the sanin said a dreamy voice not realizing he had just slipped out a childhood secret of his. Tsunade stopped dead in her tracks and look at him with a raised eyebrow and a small grin.

"A snow angel?"

Jiraiya went wide eyed.

"Uh….did I just…forget it! Never mind!" he said rushing past her with a pink face that would have rivaled some of Hinata's blushes.

Tsunade looked after for a moment then grabbed his arm and kept walking with him a amused look plastered all over the blonde's face.

"Come on Jiraiya! You can tell me! Why did you think me as a snow angel?"

He sighed and didn't say anything.

"Come on Jiraiya, I promise I won't laugh!"

Jiraiya glanced at her eyes narrowed.

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise as the fifth hokage that I will not laugh. Now come on tell me!"   
Jiraiya sighed. He slowed down and looked at her.

"Okay, to me I thought you as a snow angel. When ever it snowed, your amber eyes would shine so bright, you would let your lovely blonde hair down and you would laugh so much chasing the snow flakes as they fell trying to catch them on your tongue. Like an angel and you loved the snow. Therefore you were to me a snow angel." Jiraiya looked over at her waiting for her to start either laughing or state that what he thought as a young teenager was stupid. But she didn't. She didn't say anything and he couldn't really read the look on her face. Her amber eyes currently showing that she was thinking.

"Well, go on, laugh, but just so you know, I thought that when we where young and…I still do."

Tsunade looked at him started.

"Why would I laugh at that Jiraiya-kun? That is the most romantic thing you have ever said! Why do you right stuff like that in your books?!"

Jiraiya looked wide eyed at her.

"Wait, you read my books?" feeling flattered that she actually read them.

Tsunade sighed.

"Yeah, and I am with Naruto, they are a bit on the boring side."

Jiraiya pouted at her.

"Neither of you appreciate master pieces when you read them." The man lightly noted in his mind that his female companion was still hanging onto his arm. Tsunade didn't say anything and kept walking. After another comfortable silence, the female ninja said softly,

"I never knew you saw me like that. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Never asked."

As they walked up to her door step, Tsunade turned around and totally caught Jiraiya off guard by engaging his in a deep kiss.

He looked at her for a second then returned the kiss happily. When the two broke apart, she sighed and said,

"Ya know for a pervert you're not a bad kisser."

"Gee, thanks."

"Wanna a night cap?" she said pointing to her house.

"Sure…"

"Don't even THINK about it."

"What?"

Tsunade shook her head and took his hand leading him inside.

"Did you see that!"

"I don't believe it! What would granny-san and ero-sensei see in each other!?"

"They are old friend you baka Naruto! They probably have been in love for a long while now."

"Heehee, wait till we tell the others Sakura-Chan this is going to be great! They will never live this down…."

------

And cut! That's a wrap! For now. Next will be Sasuke and Sakura. So till then, have fun!

LoL, Kiki


	6. SasukeSakura

AN: Hey everyone this is the next to last one! This one isn't probably real unique either but it popped into my head so I went with it. A bit more drama than humor. Okay lots of drama with dry humor.

(Spies Neji not wearing any green)

Pinch

Neji: OW! What was that for!?

Me; It's St. Patrick's Day and you aren't wearing any Irish green therefore I pinch you!

Neji: I'm not even Irish!

Me: Yeah, but I AM so ha!

Neji; In that case thank the Irish that you don't own Naruto

Me: Party crasher. (Pinches him again)

Neji: Ow! Would you cut that out!?

Thank you, again

It was snowing again. The sky was covered by a gray blanket of clouds. And the pink haired medical ninja Sakura Haruno was walking slowly through town. She and Naruto had spent the morning teasing the heck out of their masters. Naruto pushed it a little bit too much though and Tsunade threw him out the window into a snow bank below. After that the two went and told the hole of the Konoha eleven about the two so they could join in on the fun. Sakura walked slowly over the old bridge towards the woods.

"_Konoha eleven…if Sasuke was here we would be the great Konoha twelve…_."

She sighed and stared up to the falling snow landing softly on her face.

The black haired teenager was gasping for air as he dragged himself through the knee high snow, his legs long since gone numb. Behind him he was leaving a scarlet trail and his sword or what was left of it dragging in the snow behind him on his belt.

He was almost home…he was barely able to sneak past the guards at the gates. Fighting Orochimaru had taken almost all of his strength. He didn't even know why he was going back; his body seemed to have a mind of its own. He stopped for a second to cough, bring up blood as he did. The Uchiha shuttered from the cold wind and then kept going. Suddenly he realized that he was near the old training grounds…his vision was going blurry but he swore he saw pink bubble gum hair…

"Saku-(cough), S-sakura…" he gasped, tears slowly starting to fall from his face from the pain. Now knowing why his body brought him back…to her…

Sakura whirled around at the sound of her name to see Sasuke with horrible wounds coming towards her, blood dropping into the snow. He fell to his knees in the snow.

Sakura looked at him with her sharp eyes to make sure it wasn't some sort of genitusu. Her eyes went wide when she realized….realized it was really….really Sasuke.

"Sasuke…SASUKE!"

She rushed over and made him lean back so she could see his wounds. There were deep cuts on his chest and back but Sakura being the great medical ninja she was, she was able to stop the bleeding and heal the scratches to a point. Sasuke was still crying, and whispered to her.

"Sakura…is it really y-ou?"

"Shush, I'm healing your wounds and yes…it's me." She said quietly, noting that he was probably on the verge of frost bite and/or hyperthermia. When she finished, she unzipped her black hoodie off and wrapped it around him.

"Come on Sasuke-kun, I need to get you to Tsunade-sama so she can finish healing your wounds. Lucky its winter or you would have bled to death. Come on."

As she gently helped him up, Sasuke noted that she still called him Sasuke-kun. As they walked slowly towards the hokage tower, he asked her quietly about it. Of all the things he could of said or ask, he asked her what he would usually consider trivial.

"Why do you still call me "Sasuke-kun" Sakura?" he said with a bitter smile.

Sakura didn't answer right away and when she did she was looking forward,

"Old habits die hard I guess. No matter what I will always see you as my friend and teammate."

Sasuke was touched. He didn't know why but he was. The emotions he usually held back were coming slow out to the front. Must been because of the injuries he thought as their feet tracked through the soft snow.

"Even after I said I would kill Naruto and wouldn't care you still care for me?"

Sakura smiled at him and said,

"Yes, because friends forgive."

Sasuke looked at her into her green apple eyes. He could tell she meant it.

"You may Sakura, but I doubt anyone else will."

"You're kidding. After taking out Orochimaru I don't think anyone is going to kick you out right away, though I have a feeling Naruto, Kiba, Rock Lee, and maybe even Choji and TenTen will all want to kick your butt around a little bit, but after that they'll forgive you."

Sasuke raised an eyebrow at her.

"How do you know I beat Orochimaru?"

"Easy by the snake bites and slashes."

Sasuke smirked. She never missed anything.

"Naruto is going to love hearing how you beat him."

"Even so, do I deserve to be forgiven for what I have done? Can I even forgive myself?" he said more to himself than Sakura.

Sakura stopped walking and Sasuke looked at her. She had tears in her eyes. Sasuke slowly raised his right hand to stroke her cheek. She looked at him sadly, snow falling around her framing her.

"Sasuke, you were doing it to beat your brother. Sure, what you did was stupid, but it was for your family. No one will hold that against you. I know Naruto won't. As for forgiving yourself, that will only come once you are healed emotionally."

Sasuke just stared at her and let his hand fall limp. Sakura looked softly into his deep onyx eyes, wondering what he was thinking. He shook his head then said,

"I still left and threatened my comrades…my (he laughed sourly) friends."

Sakura looked at him with a thoughtful look. She then placed her hand softly on his face. Sasuke stared back at her face again.

"We have all made mistakes Sasuke. Now that you know what you've done wrong, you can fix your mistakes." She sifted and wrapped her arms around his waist laying her ear against his heart.

"You are still Sasuke Uchiha, my Sasuke-kun. I'm just glad you are home. That's all that matters." Tears swimming in her eyes finally letting some of her emotion out.

Sasuke half smiled at her and hugged her back much to her surprise. She slowly pulled away both to their disappointment.

"Come on, we need to dress your wounds." She said in a matter-of-fact voice taking his arm again and leading him to the tower. Wiping her tears away with the back of her hand.

"I just want to know, why you said thank you that day?" she shot at him as they walked. Sasuke was caught off guard but knew she deserved to know.

"For wanting to be my friend and being there for me. No one, not even Naruto would have offered to go with me. That's why I said thank you then and why I say thank you now." He said glazing into her eyes again. The same eyes he would steal glances at when he was still around. She smiled at the dark midnight eyes that she had missed so deeply.

Both leaned over and kissed. Kissed the one they had longed for so long; the one they loved. When they pulled apart, their breathes entwined and disappeared in the cold air. Sasuke thought to himself that it wasn't the injuries talking it was his heart that was finally speaking out. Sakura then chuckled. Sasuke smirked at her and asked,

"What's so funny?"

"Naruto is going to ticked off at you, he promised he would bring you back himself. I can't wait to see the look on his face when he realizes that." Sasuke laughed at the image he got in his head of Naruto flipping out.

"I forgot how it felt to really laugh."

Sakura smiled at him as they reached the tower.

"Don't worry Sasuke, I'll help you remember. I'll never leave your side."

"I know Sakura.

Thank you"

-----------

Lame ending and kinda short but still cool I think. Hope u all enjoyed it! I'm not too good with Drama scenes yet but hopefully slowly getting better. One last one Naruto/Hinata and then that's it for this drabble collection! Happy Irish day! (Neji: Hmph) (Me: Phttt! Sour pus)

Lol, Kiki

P.S- those who are fans of "Together" fear not, it is coming soon next week (like maybe weds)! Later!


	7. NarHina

AN: What'z up? Sorry for the long gap but here is the final drabble! So without any more delays, the last snow drabble!

………Must I have to state it?

Naruto: Yeah, unless you want lawyers to come haunt you.

Me: Oh alright. I don't own Naruto.

Naruto: Great! Now can we go play Clash of Ninja 2 now?

Me: Yes of course

Naruto: Yay!

With spring comes Hope

Slowly but surely, patches of green were showing up again around Kohona. A young indigo haired girl was training at her favorite spot, hitting the wooden posts. Suddenly, a young blonde haired hyper boy came up behind her, scooped her up and spun around with her in his arms, both laughing. When they came to a stop, the young kunichi turned to face her loveable shinobi.

"Hi Hinata-Chan. Training hard I see."

"Of course, Naruto-kun."

The two then started to walk slowly through the woods that surround their village holding hands. Snow was dripping off the tree branches and buds of leaves where popping up all over them. They stopped under a cherry tree and turned to look into each others' eyes again. Naruto loved looking into Hinata's pearly white eyes. He never realized till now how beautiful they were and how they shined just like her name.

Hinata loved looking into Naruto's eyes. They shined so bright just like his determination. They were the color of the sea and she just loved that. The two kissed and then embraced each other for a while. After a little bit, Naruto rested his chin on Hinata's head. (This was easy to do due to the fact he had gotten so tall. ((lol))). As the spring sun rays hit them, Naruto thought about all that had happened during the winter. He found out about Hinata's crush on him and found he loved her back, Shikamaru and Temari had finally placed their prides aside, Choji and Ino somehow came together, and most importantly of all, Sasuke had returned, and now he felt whole again. And most importantly of all, Sakura was herself totally and completely due to her love's return.

Hinata looked thoughtfully at her blonde boyfriend and smiled.

"Thinking about something?" she teased lightly.

Naruto looked down and smiled at her and said,

"Just about how these past few months have been….almost like an unbelievable dream."

"Well, believe it Naruto-kun, everything did happen." She giggled.

He smiled at her and said,

"I know I have so much to do still but now I have you and Sasuke-kun back…It feels like I can do anything and at the same time, every little moment seem so much more important than before."

Hinata looked at him proudly.

"That only means that you've grown my Naruto, and with that comes strength to do anything."

Naruto kissed his lovely heir on the forehead and sighed a happy sigh.

"So have you, my sweet Hinata."

"Thank you. Hmmm, at least you don't call me "weird" any more." She snickered and he groaned.

"Do we have to go through that again?" he whimpered.

"I'm sorry." She said giving him a light kiss on the lips for an apology.

"That's okay." He sighed and the two walked slowly back, their snow prints melting slowly away in the sun.

Hinata glanced up to the sky and said dreamily,

"With the flight of the winter snow, spring flowers grow bringing new life and new meaning."

Naruto looked at her confused.

"Uh?"

"Oh nothing." She smiled as the two walking slowly back, knowing from there on in, every challenge that came their way, they would face it together. All of them.

---------

And End! Finished! All done. Finite! Complete! Yay! I love the thought of finally getting a flick done! Now that all my finals, sickness and everything else ness is over I hopefully can get back on the ol' writing track! Thanks to one and all that reviewed especially the regulars and of course the lovely Poor bear is my hero san! (Happy belated b-day btw, if u want I can write a one shot 4 u just give idea I write!) So, thanks one and all and Good Night!

Lol, love, and luck, AnimegirlKiki


End file.
